holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Racer
Racer, real name Sawyer, is a member of the Oración Seis. He also once led another Dark Guild, Harpuia, his so-called "personal Guild". In X791, Sawyer was among the remaining Oración Seis members who comprised the Reborn Oración Seis before it was disbanded. Statistics *'Name': Racer, Sawyer *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Human, Oración Seis Dark Mage *'Height': 194 cm (6'5") *'Weight': 112.1 kg (247 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Blond and Black *'Main Attire': Green-tinted sunglasses and black bodysuit with yellow lining *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Slowing Magic, Vehicle Magic, Enhanced Speed, Master Melee Combatant *'Standard Equipment': Knife (A simple knife that possesses a double-edged blade and no handguard) *'Weaknesses': His Slowing Magic has a select radius-of-effect: any opponent that observes Racer from outside this influence will detect him at his true standard speed, therefore vastly increasing the success of an effective attack. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Motor, Gear Change: Red Zone, Dead Grand Prix *'Voice Actor': Alex Hirsch Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+, at least High Hypersonic with Slowing Magic. Possibly higher with Gear Change: Red Zone. *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman, likely Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': Town level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, the radius of his "Slowing Magic" extends across at least Several Tens of Meters *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Sawyer is a very tall, long-faced man with blond and black hair; the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk and the black portion being very close-shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a reduced Glasgow smile; he wears a rather large, reinforced chin guard which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, that extend upwards to his green-tinted sunglasses. Racer generally wears a black bodysuit with yellow lining around his body; when using his Slowing Magic, the lines turn red. Personality Sawyer's most distinctive trait is his extreme fondness for speed, with him often mentioning said topic even during casual conversation. He takes great pride in his speed and running ability, claiming them to be unsurpassed; Sawyer often refers to his opponents as being "slow", and even dedicated his prayer to his desire to be "the fastest". Sawyer abhors being stopped by someone, as when Gray Fullbuster did so twice, Sawyer exclaimed that he was going to kill him. He was also shown brutalizing Lyon Bastia after the Lamia Scale Mage downplayed his speed and offensive power. Despite this, he appears to be more light-hearted than other members of his guild, displaying a comedic expression of shocked dismay when Gray and Lyon started stripping, and telling Lyon that, had his opponents not been the Oración Seis, it would have been perfectly acceptable for him to remain overconfident. Sawyer nonetheless possess extreme dedication towards his guild, believing it to be invincible and taking great pride in being a member of it, so much, in fact, that he was willing to sacrifice himself without hesitation, all in order to kill his opponents and protect his guild's reputation. History Main Skills and Equipment Slowing Magic: Sawyer's primary Magic, as well as the source of his codename. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Sawyer's own speed, Slowing Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Sawyer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Sawyer formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents. As for taking out his foes, Sawyer made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they'd have the chance to cast a single spell. However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Sawyer are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of his area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his range afterwards. *'Motor': Combining his hand-to-hand combat prowess with his Slowing Magic, Sawyer rushes towards his opponents then jumps into the air upside down and begins to rotate, beating everything around him with his legs. *'Gear Change: Red Zone': Sawyer distorts the time perceived by the targets of his Magic even further, allowing him to appear to move much faster. Vehicle Magic: Aside from his Slowing Magic, or possibly as a consequence of it, Sawyer has been shown capable of summoning vehicles and objects related to them, which he can remotely control, keeping up with his fondness for speed. (Unnamed) *'Dead Grand Prix': Sawyer raises one arm and calls out for the Dead Grand Prix to begin, prompting a hoard of Magical motorcycles to appear. Sawyer is capable of both riding such motorcycles and controlling them remotely, and the one he was shown riding upon came equipped with a multi-barreled Magical gun capable of rapid fire. However, due to the motorbikes possessing SE-Plugs, they can be ridden by opponents as well, as seen when Gray could pilot one of them. Racer described this spell as a "motor show from hell". Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Oración Seis Members Category:Former Members of Reborn Oración Seis Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist